He Shoots, He Scores
by hollie-x
Summary: Stendan are off to their first football match together :)


**This fic was partly inspired by Kieron's tweet earlier today about him going to his first football match & also from Tessa thinking of what A Stendan/Kimmett football match together would be like. I'm not overly a lover of Kimmett fics, so I thought I'd mix it up with a bit of Stendan bonding.**

**There is also a little Sammy quote in here, that made me laugh so I decided to include it. See if you can spot it :)**

* * *

They've been waiting weeks for this day. Ever since Ste had given Brendan his birthday present, all coy and plastering a smug 'this is the best present' smile on his face. Ste had never been to a football match before, and because Brendan knew that his boyfriend wasn't a fan, he'd never thought to go to invite him to one. In Brendan's mind, going to matches was something you did with your mates in your teens, not in your thirties when you were settled with someone you imagined being with for the rest of your days - had much better things to occupy you than watching a ball be kicked about. That wasn't to say he missed the buzz of the game. That's why, today, Ste is "buzzing." He can't wait to get to the stadium, see the fire return in Brendan's eyes. See him cheer for something he's always been passionate about. Ste loves watching Brendan be himself, be happy and watch him do something he loves, live not on television.

They've been up since morning getting prepared for the day ahead. Ste wanted to get there early. "Look around" as he put it. Brendan wasn't sure what the fuck there was to look at. Old Trafford, some burger stalls, the odd merchandise stall, general chit chat amongst the other fans. He spent well over fifteen minutes this morning giving Ste the low-down about the rivalry.

"Don't look a city fan in the eye Steven. Stick with the red ones okay?"

Ste simply nodded.

* * *

The drive up to the stadium had been uneventful; the car parking had been successful, bar the completely ridiculous tariff prices… which obviously Brendan had insisted on paying. Ste wanted to pay his way, they'd become a unit since they'd got back together all those months back. Ste had set a rule - he was going to contribute to everything. He'd claimed that he was going to open a joint bank account and they'd put the same amount of money in it each, each month.

Brendan always put in more.

* * *

Once they'd parked the car, paid the ticket price, they both looked up at the magnificent structure. Sure, Brendan had been to Old Trafford before, when he was younger, not much had changed, a few more statues darted around the place, but today was different. He had Ste, the football hating, gorgeous specimen of a man by his side. They were going to make new memories. Brendan knew that Steven looked beautiful today. He'd had to borrow one of Brendan's football jerseys, realising at the last minute he'd look weird sitting in the stands with nothing to prove with team he was supporting. He'd often wear this particular shirt to bed, too big for him and Brendan had since updated his wardrobe and bought the newer version of the home shirt, wanting to throw it away before Ste snatched it and said he wanted to keep it. Everytime Brendan looked at Ste today, he'd vision him laying on his back in bed, in that shirt.

Oh God. Concentrate.

* * *

Ste had spotted a man selling scarves, and quickly walked over to him.

"How much mate?" Ste asked, pointing at the red and white striped knitted fabric displaying United along it.

"Ten quid or two for fifteen."

"Give me two ta"

He'd gave the bloke the money and walked back over to Brendan, chucking him the scarf and wrapping the other around his neck. Brendan simply chuckled and held the scarf in his arm, walking along fast to the entrance, glancing back at Ste every now who was in awe of all the fans.

* * *

Half way to the entrance, Brendan stopped and waited for Ste to catch up with him before grabbing his hand tight, probably tighter than he ever had before.

"Wha...?" Ste looked dumbfounded, wasn't used to Brendan's public displays of affection towards him, especially not in big crowds like this one.

"I'm gonna lose you if you keep walking off. Come on I'm hungry."

"You had a McDonald's breakfast on the way here you greedy shit!"

"Those poncy things? Steven, I could eat three. Now I want some fish and chips. Chop chop."

"How the fuck are you still so skinny?"

"Muscle hides the fat. Come on."

* * *

They'd argued for at least thirty seconds straight now, the food server looking between them like she was watching a tennis match.

"I said I'll pay it! You paid the car park!" Ste moaned.

"You paid for two football tickets!"

"But It's my treat for your birthday!"

"Have you seen the fucking price of that?" Brendan said, pointing at the two plastic plates of chips and battered fish.

"I can afford it!"

"But.."

"Why don't you just pay half each?" The woman piped up, then wished she'd not said anything when she saw Brendan's face, and he'd slammed a twenty pound note on the side and walked off, grabbing Ste's hand again.

He'd won.

* * *

They'd eventually found their seats and Brendan was pleasantly surprised at how good they actually were. Steven must have done his research and chose the best possible seats on sale. They were treating this like a proper day out, a memory, something they both wanted to cherish and never forget. Steven had even insisted on taking what he referred to as a "selfie." Brendan was confused for a moment, before Steven had retrieved his phone from his pocket, turned it to the front camera and snapped a quick picture of him kissing Brendans cheek. He loved him so much, didn't even care that he looked like shit in the photo and the person behind them had stuffed half a overpriced burger into his own mouth.

* * *

It was half time and Manchester United were two goals up. Brendan had kissed the life out of Ste on both goal celebrations, and Ste had got his scarf and waved it in the air excitedly straight afterwards, trying to compose himself. Most of the fans in the stand were off getting more food or taking a leak and Ste and Brendan were in a comfortable conversation.

"Did you ever play football Brendan? You know when you were younger in Dublin?"

"I played Gaelic football."

"Garlic football?" Ste looked at Brendan, eyebrow furrowed.

"Gaelic... Gay lick..."

"I'll gay lick you later Bren."

"Shut up." Brendan smiled and leaned in to kiss his boy.

"MAYO FOR SAM!" Someone behind them called to their friend, throwing a mayonnaise packet.

Brendan chuckled, and Ste was confused again. Stupid Irish and their Irish jokes.

* * *

"The balls that side Steven." Brendan pointed to where Manchester City were near the goal.

"Oh yeah sorry." Steven flicked his gaze from the City net.

"You ain't meant to come to a match to oogle the players you know."

"I weren't..." Ste tried to defend himself.

"You can fancy Joe Hart you know. I don't blame you."

"Well then I know what to buy you for Christmas then don't I Brendan?"

"Joe Hart?" Brendan chuckled.

"No a poster with him on, and then we'll burn it cos you're mine."

"Stupid twat." Brendan laughed, then looked up and saw that City had been called offside, before the goal had been scored.

"Why's that been not allowed?"

"Offside rule. It means when the attacking team pass the ball, no attacking player is allowed to be further forward than the defending player."

"That made no sense."

Brendan hummed, explaining the rule to Cheryl was hard enough, he wasn't going to explain to Steven again.

* * *

The day was a success. Manchester United had beat Manchester City 3-0, Brendan was on a high and Ste loved seeing him this happy. Brendan had whispered in his ear, in the car, that he was going to show him how thankful he was for the present when he got home and Ste had said that he'd hold him to that.

* * *

Before they'd even fully climbed the stairs to their shared flat, Steven was on him, legs wrapped around his waist, making Brendan unbalanced.

Brendan let Steven down, fumbling to find the right key on his chain. Why the fuck did he have so many keys? And why the fuck was it right now that he couldn't find his home one? The one time he NEEDED to get inside quickly before he'd take Steven right here and now, in view of all of the neighbours.

"Brendan." Ste looked full of lust, rubbing over his trousers, looking him straight in the eye.

"Oh Jesus" Brendan replied, finally finding his key and grabbing Ste's wrist and pulling him inside, slamming the door and pushing him against the adjacent wall.

"I love you." Brendan whispered, before claiming Ste's lips, licking inside his mouth, delving deeper and deeper, and pushing him backwards towards the bedroom, never breaking the contact.

Ste landed on the bed with one push, looking into Brendan's lust-filled eyes once more. He ended up between Ste's legs again, kissing him deeper than before, which Ste simply moaned at. He travelled his hands up higher, under Brendan's shirt, lifting it over his head, breaking the kiss, before throwing it across the room like the item had offended him. Brendan slithered down Ste's body, before reaching his bulge, and delved his hand into Ste's jeans and freed his hardening cock, reaching his tongue out ready to show him how thankful he truly is.

"I'll be one minute." Brendan pushed a chase kiss to Ste's lips quickly, before darting out of the room. Ste sat up, midly offended that Brendan had ran out of the room, just as he was about to suck him off. Yet, looking up at the door again he smiled. Brendan was holding the scarves.

He walked over to the bed again, throwing the scarf around Ste's neck and using it to bring Ste nearer to him, his lips to his own.

"Now lay back down. Knew these scarves would come in handy." Brendan smiled triumphantly, and Ste smiled back, laying down and raising his hands to the headboard. Brendan moved further up the bed, tieing Steven up.

This'll be fun.

* * *

He'd told Steven to keep his shirt on, found it sexy, hot, his football team had won today, and he'd won by having Ste like this is their bed, dripping with sweat and dried cum settling on his chest.

"Now." Brendan kissed him. "Young Steven." again. "I'm gonna make love to you." again. "Right now." again. "You ready?"

Ste hummed, couldn't quite form words. His wrists were hurting from being raised and tied, but Brendan was in charge, he was the boss, and if he wanted to have Ste laying like this, then so be it.

Condoms were a thing of the past, both knew that they'd never cheat on eachother, never want to be with anyone else. They'd found eachother again, and neither were going to let anything come between them again.

Brendan squirted the lube on both his cock and Ste's hole, making him more wet than he already was. He lined up, and slowly pushed in, staring into Ste's blue eyes as he did. He wanted to hold onto Ste's hands like they always did, but they were otherwise ocupied, so he grabbed hold of Ste's face and kissed him, hard, mouthing sweet nothings.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Ste mumbled back, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

He wanted to say so much more, but he couldn't, not in this state. He'd wait until tomorrow for that. For now, he just pushed further home into his boyfriend, until he shot his load, and stealing another kiss, before they'd both drifted off into a sleep-like daze.

* * *

He knew he'd scored when he'd won Steven back, being with him was like winning the premiership. Steven was his trophy and he was proud that that trophy was his.

* * *

_**Review?**_


End file.
